Stories of Grimm
by Sock my Rock
Summary: Monster, demons, stalkers of the night, the creatures of Grimm have been called many names of the centuries, and yet little is known about what they truely are. With the rise of strange activite in the creatures of Grimm, and multiple mysterious deaths, Beacon sends out it most experienced teams to investigate the strange occurrences.
1. Start of the Year

**Disclaimer: I sure as you all know I don't own RWBY in any which way or form. All characters, locations, and scenarios belong to Roosterteeth! All of those except my OC of course. **

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin stood at the center of the stage, as the clapping died down. It was the first year student's induction ceremony which he was overseeing. Clearing his throat he spoke in a loud firm voice.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Applause echoed in the auditorium, as Nora hugged Ren.

"Led by…Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced leaving Jaune in a daze. "Congratulations, young man."

Jaune fell to the floor, still dazed after Pyrrha's shoulder bump. With a little help from his team Jaune and the other left the stage as Ozpin continued.

"And Finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Professor Ozpin calmly said motioning the girls to come on stage with him. One after another they all walked on stage, standing in a row they all waited for the professors next words.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by…Ruby Rose," Ozpin finished.

Clapping filled the room as Yang hugged her sister in celebration of her position.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year," Ozpin whispered to himself looking up to the up stairs area looking at all the other older students.

"Well I have to say I have high hopes for the first years this time around," a male voice said from among the crowd.

The ceremony had ended and the crowd began to leave. Only three people were left in the stands. One a large spiky haired guy, another a messy haired blond male, and a long haired brunette beauty, wearing the Beacon uniforms.

"High hopes…" the woman trailed off. "Didn't you say that about last year's first year's as well?"

Standing up and rubbing his head he teased, "You're a horrible person you know that right Luna?"

Luna looked over to her blond companion glaring daggers at him. "It's not polite to talk about a woman like that even when you are only teasing. Aren't I right Nero?" Luna asked the large young man.

Nero sighed and looked over at Astor, "Come on Astor we both know better than to mess with Luna,"

Luna grinned and stood up, "Well not that this ceremony hasn't been fun, but I believe that Professor Ozpin wanted to see use after the ceremony."

Standing up Nero nodded and followed Luna out of the auditorium.

Astor stood there looking over the edge of the rail down towards the stage. Smiling he whispered, "I'm sure that this is going to be a fun year."

* * *

"Are you sure that you want Team ELAN to take care of it… after all they don't have a leader at the moment so they will be at a disadvantage," said Glynda.

Sitting in his office Ozpin looked over papers drinking his hot caffeinated drink. Glynda stood in front of his desk waiting for her superior's response.

Taking one more sip from his coffee Ozpin said, " You are either really worried about Team ELAN or do you honestly believe that they can't handle this mission?"

"It would have to be the latter," Glynda firm stated. "I don't care if for the past two years that they were the best team that Beacon had to offer. They are without leader and as such they are at a disadvantage."

"Would you rather me send another team Glynda?"

"Yes I would actually. Team REAM has proven themselves more than capable of handling mission like these."

"Team REAM?" Ozpin trailed off.

Silence quickly followed Ozpin words. "How about I send one of the first year teams? Team RWBY, or JNPR seem like they could handle this mission as well."

"I'm one to give credit where credit is due, but the fact that they defeated a Deathstalker, and a Nevermore is nothing but luck," Glynda continued.

Sighing Ozpin looked her in the eyes and said, "Sorry but my decision is final. Team ELAN will take care of this mission for me."

Knocking came from the direction of the door.

"Speak of the devil," Ozpin whispered. "Come in."

"Pardon the intrusion," Luna respectful said, walking into the room along with Astor and Nero.

"Team ELAN it's good to see you," Ozpin smiled.

"Like wise Headmaster," Luna bowed. "And it's good to see you again as well Professor Goodwitch."

Glynda gestured them and looked to Ozpin, "Excuse me, there are things I need to take care of."

With that she left the room.

"So you wanted to speak to us Headmaster?" Astor started.

"Yes… I wanted to tell you a couple of things," Ozpin took another sip. "First off your team has it's first mission, and you will head out tomorrow at day break. Secondly I wanted to inform you that the hospital that Emilio is staying at has informed me that he has awaken from the coma."

He allowed his words to sink in. The three of them seemed shocked by the news.

"Are you serious!?" Astor exclaimed.

Ozpin just nodded taking in the shocked expression of the three. "Yet they failed to tell me when they will release him from the hospital."

A small relieved smirk dawned on Luna's face and she whispered under her breathe. "It's about time,"

"Well not saying that I'm not happy about that Headmaster, but you called us in to do a mission did you not?" Nero abruptly said. "So, please brief us about this mission."

"Yes you are correct Mr. Alcott," Ozpin turned his attention to the largest one in the room. "As I'm sure you all know, the first year students must go through the initiation test before they can be formally inducted into Beacon."

"Yeah so what's your point?" Astor interrupted.

Luna stepped on Astor's foot with her heel causing Astor to winch in pain. "Please don't interrupt the Headmaster."

"That hurt… do you think you could of done that any harder Luna?"

Luna just gave Astor a look which shut him up instantly. "Please continue."

Ozpin smirked, "Well the initiation went as expected, but after the test was completed, the creatures of Grimm became aggravated. For whatever reason, it seems like all of the Grim have gone on a rampage and they seem to be approaching the school. Our barriers are keeping them from getting past the cliff. So your mission will be to drive away the Grimm in whatever form you deem necessary to keep them away from the school. You will be deployed at day break."

"Wouldn't it be better if we where to go right now?" Nero asked.

"Yes, but I want to survey them a bit more. If they stop their actions by the morning your team going out there won't be necessary." Ozpin answered. "Now are their any more questions?"

No one said a thing.

"Very well then you are all dismissed," Ozpin finish.

* * *

Luna walked down the hall of the girls dormitory. To her left was a large row of windows letting in the pale moon light in the hall. She was humming a song and her eyes were closed.

"_It feels like it's been forever since I've been here in the dormitories…and even longer without Emilio…_" Luna thoughts trailed off. "_How much of an ass does a guy have to be, to make a lady worry like he has? When he comes back I'll make sure to give him a hard time about it… still I can't help but to miss that idiot._"

Turning around the corner Luna bumped into someone causing both of them to fall over.

"Oh excuse me I wasn't looking where I was going," Luna apologized standing up before the other girl.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying much attention to my surrounds either," the girl said as Luna helped her up.

"Wait aren't you Ruby Rose?" Luna asked.

"Uh… yeah I am, but how do you know my name…uh…" Ruby trailed off.

Luna smirked, "Where are my manner? My name is Luna Antiqua it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ruby was happily surprised that it was Luna who gestured the hand shake. "It's nice to meet you, but you still haven't answered my question about how you know who I am."

"It's some what difficult to not know how your are Miss Rose." Luna said.

Ruby seemed a bit confused by her words.

"Well for starters I was at the induction ceremony, and I watched how your team happened to be named after it's leader," Luna lightly teased.

Ruby chuckled at the comment. "Well yeah, lucky wasn't it?"

Luna smile slowly faded, "Well being a leader of a team might be a challenge as everyone is older on your team, aren't they?"

"Yeah they are, but I don't think that will be a problem," Ruby said with no trace of doubt in her voice.

Luna was taken back by her response, but she smiled softly soon after. "Yes I suppose you are right…"

"Uh… hey…Luna are you alright?" Ruby asked curiously as Luna seemed out of it.

"_I guess Astor was right after all…_" Luna thought.

Ruby was just waving her hand furiously in front of her face seeing if Luna was still with her. "Helloooo, is anyone there?"

"Oh!" Luna snapped out it. "I apologize, I just got lost in thought."

"It's alright," Ruby smiled. "But uh Luna?"

"What is it Ruby?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Ruby shyly rubbed the back of her head. "I was on my way to the bathroom before I bumped into you, and well..."

Smiling Luna pointed back. "Down the hall and it will be the last door to your left."

Smiling Ruby said before leaving, "Okay thanks Luna, and it was nice meeting you!"

With that she was gone leaving Luna alone as she pondered for a bit. "I have a feeling that she will do great before she graduates from here, and hopefully she doesn't make an of the same mistakes that the older ones have made…"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well if for some reason you couldn't tell by reading this first chapter, yes this is going to be a non canon OC story. The main characters will show up through mutiple times throughout this story, but the main focus will be on my OC characters. **

**I honest wrote this story on a whim. I just got to thinking one day that RWBY has a lot of unexplored element in its world, and well I wanted to take my approach at this world. Sure I know that RWBY is just at episode 9 as of right now but I wanted to write this story before the story got too far. So just a far warning this story by the end of it will probably be really different from what RWBY canon might be. **

**This story isn't my main focus of writing as of right now, so expect updates to range greatly depending on my free time, and whether I want to write for this story or my other one. That being said reviews are greatly appreciated, and will most likely help you guys get a faster update than normal. Anyway I hope those of you that actually read my story enjoyed it and will stick around for my next chapter!**


	2. Last, First Mission Pt 1

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all know I don't own RWBY in anyway which shape or form. Everything belongs to Roosterteeth so don't sue me. **

* * *

The morning was cool, and the warm rays of the sun fell on Glynda's face. She stood by her boss the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin. They where waiting for team ELAN to arrive for their impending mission.

She knew that she could trust her boss, but part of her still doubted the effectiveness of a team with out a leader. After all that very leader was hospitalized for saving his own team's hide.

"I can feel that you still doubt my decision," Ozpin simple put.

"Can you really blame me? After all the implications of the mission have changed. It's a lot more dangerous this time around," Glynda answered.

Ozpin took a sip from his caffeinated drink. "Humans learn from their experiences, and this case is no different. I have faith that they learned from their mistakes."

Honestly Glynda had no idea how he could have so much faith in that team. Sure they may of held the title of the strongest team at Beacon, but they where a reckless group.

They both heard loud noises of arguing from the bushes and they turned to see that Team ELAN had emerged from the bushes. Each with a look of determination on their face.

"Good morning to you both," Luna respectfully said to her instructors

She wore a sleeveless high collar uniform, with golden trimming, and the lower end of the uniform splitting off into four long pieces nearly extended to the floor, and a pair of short white short laid under it. A long red sash was wrapped around her waist, and with long white and gold high heel boots. Wrapped around her left arm was a long thin silver chain with a pointed spike tucked into the end to the chain.

Glynda had to admit that she found Luna to be one of the best behaved and respectful students that she had ever had. That was to be expected from a girl of her standing. Aside from that she was an incredible diligent student, that was a self made genius.

"Ms. Antiqua you are looking rather well this morning," Ozpin complimented her.

"Thank you Headmaster," Luna slightly blushed at his comment.

"Good morning to you as well Luna," Glynda politely responded.

Luna nodded at her.

"Hey!" Astor shouted catching the attention of everyone.

Astor wore a white tunic cut at the neck revealing a small black shirt, tucked into his black pants, under a large indigo blue overcoat. Both of his arms had silver gauntlets, and he had silver boots with golden markings. One large gun holster sat on his hip.

Astor Laban unlike Luna was more of a rather loud and honest individual. He was well known among the student population Beacon, being one of the more popular students there. As a student though he barely passed his classes. Yet one could say that was due to the fact that he never properly studied at any school before Beacon.

"Good morning to you Mr. Laban," Ozpin greeted.

"That's great to hear!" Astor smiled at them.

"You seem to be in high spirits right now Astor," Glynda sighed.

"Of course I am! After all it's a beautiful morning and its time to go and do a mission. Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Astor innocently asked.

Sighing, Glynda looked over to the final approaching member of Team ELAN. Nero walked up behind them with his imposing presence. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt, with a piece of red armor covering the left half of his torso, and two long layered gauntlets covering his arms. He had black pants with a brown belt with multiple.

He was obviously annoyed, as a scowl dawned his face. Nero Alcott was an interesting young man to say the least. Coming from a middle class family of Hunters, he was respectful among his instructors, but he always held a very intimidating presence, that frankly scared lots of students and faculty.

"Good to see you Mr. Alcott," Ozpin greeted.

"Like wise Headmaster," Nero said and gestured to Glynda acknowledging her presence.

Ozpin watched the three members of Team ELAN look down at the Emerald forest with a look of nostalgia. "It's been three years since you've we're initiated in to Beacon. This and this is the forest where your first mission of your last year at Beacon will commence."

Glynda cleared her throat and began, "As you where informed yesterday, the creature in the forest are beginning to act strange. And further surveillance has revealed some interesting findings."

No one said a thing, keeping their attention on their instructors. "A large amount of the creatures during the night where along the cliffs, but we noticed that several other creatures where attacking the Dust Gems that keep the barriers active. As I'm sure you know, it will be a horrible day for Beacon if it comes to pass."

"That's why your mission has been changed," Ozpin started. "Your new mission will be to go to the seven resting places of the Dust Gems in the Emerald Forest and replace them with these new ones."

Opening the briefcase that was next him, seven large white Dust Gems laid. "These are the replacement gems."

"I'm sending the coordinates of the resting places of the Gems to you now," Glynda said.

The three of them took out their handheld and quickly looked threw the information.

"We should split up, Nero you will take three Crystal and take the two North of our position. Astor you will take two crystals and take the ones to the east. I will take the last two and handle the ones in the west. Once we get the ones on the outskirts done, we will meet up and take the one in the middle together. Any questions?" Luna affirmatively said.

Shocked would be one way to describe how she felt right now. Say what she will about the team being reckless, but they were a united group that worked very efficiently. But Glynda would never admit such thing, and give Ozpin the satisfaction of victory.

"Actually… I do." Astor stated. "What exactly is the situation in regards to the Grimm?"

"We do know that most of the Grimm activity has moved towards the center of the forest. But there still are Grimm movement around the Dust Gems." Ozpin explained.

"So in other watch your back…"Astor trailed off.

Taking their places at the launching pads Luna said, "I don't expect this to take long, but can you tell our Professors we won't make it to our classes today?"

Smirking Ozpin said, "I will have them informed."

Each one of the braced themselves for the coming launch. Suddenly the three of them flew off each to their own separate destination in the forest.

"Never gets old," Glynda cold hear Ozpin whisper.

Sighing Glynda said firmly, "I believe it's time we headed back, after all today is the official first day of school."

Ozpin nodded, "Yes I suppose you are right… after all I don't think we can leave those first year in the hands of the teachers…"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well I updated :D Yeah this chapter was just telling you guys a bit more about my characters, and setting the next chapter up for my next chapter. So expect nothing more than action next chapter. **

**Big shout out to koryandrs for leaving me a review last chapter! I really appreciate the support, that being said I hope you guys review this chapter, it motivates me to write, meaning you guys get faster updates, so like I said please leave me a review! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next one!**


End file.
